Realization Coaster - Marinette x Chat Noir (Miraculous Ladybug)
by Madz-Hatter
Summary: "C-Chat Noir?" "Good evening, Purr-incess." "W-what are you doing here?" "May I come in?" Chat Noir questioned, nodding to her room below. "I, umm, I mean... I guess?" she said unsure. — Everything was going well for Marinette Dupain-Cheng until a certain kitty crossed the line. What will she do now?


The teacher's voice bounced off the walls in the classroom of Collège Françoise Dupont on an early Tuesday morning. Some students listened intently, taking the class seriously, while others were wrapped up in their own personal interests; and that included our dear blue-eyed girl, Marinette. The only difference was that she stared tenderly at the blonde boy in front of her. She observed every movement that the green-eyed boy took. They way his back rose and fell as he inhaled and exhaled, the way his hair swayed side to side as he took notes, the way his hand gripped the pencil while writing.

 _'Oh how I want that pencil to be m- Stop it, Marinette!'_ Marinette thought to herself, slightly joggling her head.

She lifted a hand to her cheek trying to shake the burning sensation that appeared from her thoughts. She took a quick second to glance at Alya wondering if she suspected anything but, as usual, Alya wasn't paying attention. Marinette let out a sigh of relief and peered down at the notebook in front of her resisting the urge to tackle Adrien to the ground and smother him with unmentionable things. She grabbed her special #2 pencil and focused on Miss Bustier; unknowingly shoving the eraser in her mouth.

Time slowly skated by and soon enough, the last bell rung indicating that the students could now go home and relax. Marinette took her time walking to the lockers as she had no reason to rush. Earlier, Alya quickly rushed out of the classroom muttering something along the lines of "Ladybug, need, blog, major". Of course, those were the only coherent words Marinette could make out of her friends sudden disappearance so she figured she was on her own.

As Marinette reached her locker, a vibration spread through her hip and a loud 'ding' rang into the air. She took her phone out of her pocket to see that someone had texted her and read the words on the screen.

 **'Sry Mari! Dont wait up 4 me ill ttyl girl 3'**

Marinette smiled slightly to herself and quickly typed back a short response to Alya.

 **'Ttyl 3'**

"Careful, someone might think you are insane if you keep smiling like that. Oh wait. You are! Ahahaha!" spewed an awfully annoying voice. A second voice giggled at the comment.

Marinette huffed, turning her phone off and sticking it back into her pocket. She directed her attention to the two girls in front of her ready to retaliate Chloe's exasperating comment. Marinette opened her mouth to reply but a voice from behind interrupted their dispute.

"Hey, Marinette! Woah, Chloe, I didn't know you were into animal rescue."

Marinette glanced behind her shoulder to see the boy of her dreams standing there with an innocent look on his face.

"Adrikins!" Chloe cooed. "What do you mean?"

Adrien said nothing but pointed to the top of Chloe's head referring to her hair. A look of confusion was written on her caked face before her brain finally registered the insult.

"Agh! My hair!" Chloe put both hands on the top of her head and ran out of the locker-room with Sabrina calling after her.

Marinette stood there watching the scene unfold with a look of disbelief plastered on her face. A low chuckle drew her out of the somewhat trance and she turned to look at Adrien. He stood there, eyes closed, laughing harder than before and Marinette swooned at the sight of him. She couldn't hold in her own laughter that was threatening to emerge so they both stood there chuckling like a bunch of idiots.

"T-thanks, Adrien," a smile sketched its way onto Marinette's face as she watched her crush recover from his fit of laughter.

"Of course! I wish Chloe wasn't always so rude. I feel bad for having to say things like that but it's the only thing I can do. She wasn't really like that when we were kids."

"W-what made mountain range? I MEAN! W-what made h-her change?"

"I honestly couldn't tell you, Marinette," Adrien said her name with a low, husky voice that made Marinette's knees buckle right then and there. Strong arms caught her form before she contacted the ground and she looked up at her rescuer, shocked. Embarrassment evaded her body and she quickly removed herself from the embrace, bowing down and apologizing.

"O-oh gosh my! I-I'm sorry, A-Adrien!" panicked Marinette. She refused to look the boy in the eye and was praying she vanished into thin air. "I-I didn't t-tween.. I-I mean, I d-didn't me-"

"It's fine, Marinette," Adrien interrupted her. "I understand that it's hard to contain yourself around me".

Marinette snapped her head up and stared at the smirk Adrien held. Red swarmed her face and her posture immediately straightened. "Wha- wait! Nonononono, t-that's not... I-I don't..."

Adrien's sudden laughter caused Marinette to stop mid-sentence and stand there wide-eyed and embarrassed beyond belief.

"Haha, I-I'm kidding! Hahaha, I'm just kidding! I'm sorry, Marinette. Haha!" His laughter soon died down and he felt guilty after seeing the look on her face. Marinette's eyes were wide open, her jaw was on the ground and her face was completely flushed. _'She looks kinda of cute.'_ Adrien thought. He cleared his throat and threw her an apologetic look. "I'm sorry, Marinette. It was just a joke," Adrien stepped closer to the girl in front of him and gave her a genuine smile. "Is there anyway I can make it up to you?"

Marinette slowly processed what Adrien said and her embarrassment was replaced with anger. "I think you've done enough!" she snapped. Marinette grabbed her backpack, slammed her locker shut and gave one last look to Adrien before storming out of the room. Tiki appeared from Marinette's purse and slightly startled the upset girl.

"Marinette! There's no reason to be this angry."

Marinette glanced at Tiki and huffed in annoyance. "He embarrassed me, Tiki! What was I supposed to do?"

"Adrien said he wanted to make it up to you. You could've had him take you on a date!"

Marinette stopped dead in her tracks before groaning and smacking herself on the head. "Stupid, stupid, stupid!" She pulled the skin on her face down with her hands regretting what she said to her crush. "Well it's too late now."

Tiki nodded, agreeing with Marinette, and flew back into the purse not uttering a single word as the two of them trudged home.

 **Later that night...**

"I know, mom, I know! No drawing until homework is finished!"

Marinette grabbed her science homework out of her backpack placing it on her desk and reached for her phone. She scrolled through her song playlist and selected a Frederic Chopin piano piece.

 ** _(If you want, play the song while reading this part)_**

Tiki flew around the room in sync with the music glancing at Marinette once in a while. She then sat on the desk and giggled to herself after seeing Marinette stick her tongue out trying to figure out a problem. Marinette felt two little eyes watching her and looked in the direction of the stare to find Tiki smiling to herself looking at her.

"What's got you so happy?" Marinette grinned.

"Just remembering the first time you and I met. I'm glad your Ladybug, Marinette."

"Aww, Tiki!" Marinette reached over and hugged the little kwami. "Me too! I don't know what I would do without you!" A flashback of the first time Marinette became Ladybug popped into both of their heads and the two of them started giggling.

"Now back to work!" Tiki demanded, breaking the hug.

Marinette giggled and saluted Tiki, playfully. "Yes ma'am!"

The seconds passed by slowly as Marinette plowed through her homework. She managed to finish the last of her extremely boring assignments.

"Phew! Finally. Now to get busy on coming up with a new jacket design. After-all, it is almost winter."

"You bet!" declared Tiki. "You should add fur to it. That way I can cuddle up in the hood instead of stay in your purse the whole time!"

Marinette broke out in a fit of laughter; tears threatening to escape her eyes. She managed to reply between her spasms agreeing with Tiki. Marinette gathered her papers placing them into her backpack and grabbed out her journal flipping to the most recent design - a rough draft to be exact. She grabbed her lucky pencil and began working away at the design.

"How about this," Marinette's voice cut through the air. "A winter coat that is heavy enough to keep you warm but has a denim/silk look to it on the outside and the hood is lined with creme-colored fu-"

A knock from above startled Marinette and Tiki. The two of them looked upward towards the direction of the knock and then back at each other as if asking: _'Who's here?'_. Two more knocks sounded from the balcony snapping Marinette back into reality. She glanced at Tiki before climbing up her stairs and onto her bed to open the hatch above. Her eyes widened in shock as she discovered who the knocks belonged to. Two green eyes stared down at her along with an all too familiar smirk.

"C-Chat Noir?"

"Good evening, Purr-incess."

"W-what are you doing here?"

"May I come in?" Chat Noir questioned, nodding to her room below.

"I, umm, I mean... I guess?" she said unsure.

A low chuckle erupted from Chat Noir as he stared down at Marinette waiting for her to let him in. It was a good minute before an arrow of realization struck Marinette causing her to quickly climb down the stairs muttering a few apologies. When she reached the bottom, she turned around watching Chat Noir drop himself onto her bed. The cork-board on his left drew his attention and his eyes widened as he scanned over the pictures that were pinned to it. They were of Adrien Agreste - himself. _'Does she?'_ He refused to finish that thought.

"That sure is a lot of pictures."

"Huh?" Marinette's heart stopped as she noticed Chat Noir staring at her pictures of Adrien. She squealed and quickly ran up the stairs latching onto Chat's arm pulling him off her bed, muttering: "O-oh those are nothing! Hehe. J-just, um, just ignore them!"

Chat stared at Marinette's hand, which was holding his forearm surprisingly tight, as she dragged him down the stairs. More pictures of him came into view but he decided it wasn't a good idea to question it any further considering the reaction Marinette gave. He glanced up at her face to see a light shade of pink tinting her cheeks and this caused him to smile. Marinette let go of Chat's arm and backed away adding distance between the two of them. Music slowly flooded into his ears and a look of confusion appeared on his face. _'Was that always playing?'_ he asked himself. He soon recognized the song to be a very popular piano piece that he learned roughly 3 years ago.

"Is this Nocturne Opus 9 No. 2 by Fredric Chopin?"

Marinette tilted her head to the side with a look that said: _'What are you talking about?'_

"The song," added Chat Noir.

"OH! Um, yeah it is. I put it on while I was doing my homework," she explained. "How did you know that?"

"Well you see, Purr-incess. When I'm not being a superhero and saving damsels in distress like yourself," Chat Noir winked. "I'm doing hobbies such as playing piano."

"I didn't know you played piano."

"Well how could you," he put his hands on his hips and tilted his chin upwards. "It's a cat's job to keep their identity hidden."

"It doesn't seem like you are doing such a good job to me," Marinette crossed her arms, smirking. "Considering you just told me you play piano."

Chat Noir's hands fell from his side and he snapped his head in Marinette's direction, looking at the smug look on her face. "Millions of people play piano," Chat pointed out.

"You got me there," Marinette smiled. "You never answered my question. What are you doing here?"

Chat opened his mouth to reply but no words came out as an idea popped into his head. It wasn't the greatest but something had been bugging him since he entered this girl's room. He had to know.

"I'll tail you why I stopped over," Chat paused for effect. "IF you tell me why you have so many pictures of Adrien Agreste."

A blush spread across Marinette's face as she was looking all over the room avoiding Chat's eyes. "I-I told you to i-ignore them," she stuttered.

Chat smiled to himself and thought, _'Classic Marinette.'_ He walked over to a picture frame and bent down to get a clearer view.

"It's hard to ignore them when they are all over your room."

Marinette swiftly walked over to Chat and grabbed hold of the picture frame slamming it flat on the desk. "It's really none of you business," she mumbled.

Chat stared at the backside of the picture before turning his attention to the side of Marinette's face. Her head hung low causing her bangs to cover her eyes. Chat slightly smiled and leaned down so his face was close to her ear. "Oh, but it is, Purr-incess," an obvious smirk was plastered on his face.

Marinette's face became even more flushed. _'Why is he teasing me?'_ she wondered. She snapped her head towards him and gave the nastiest glare she could muster. After-all, Marinette didn't want him to catch on that he was making her feel embarrassed; even if she did stutter. _'He can't know.'_ she thought.

"It's. Not."

The smirk was still present on Chat's face and he gradually got closer to Marinette leaving only an inch of space between them.

"Is he your boyfriend?"

Marinette's eyes widened and she stumbled backwards a bit. "W-what? N-no! I just really like fashion is all! He is the son of my favorite fashion designer a-and yeah!" she lied.

Chat Noir pouted at her obvious lie and walked forward - again leaving only an inch of space between their faces. _'Of course, she doesn't like me in this form,'_ he thought.

"I'm jealous," he purred.

Marinette stared into Chat's green eyes with a mix of disbelief and shock. _'Did I hear him correctly?'_ she asked herself. "J-j-jeal-jealous?"

Chat slowly nodded and stared into Marinette's vibrant blue eyes. _'Those eyes. They look familiar. Where have I seen them before?'_ he wondered. The two of them stood there, faces no more than an inch apart, gazing at each other. Chat Noir took a quick glance at her lips causing his heart to skip a beat and then back up at her purrfect eyes. As he did this, Marinette's stomach was swarmed with butterflies and she copied Chat, parting her lips. Her hot breath caused Chat's lips to tingle enticing him even more. Marinette watched as his eyes were getting closer and slowly drooping shut. She felt her eyelids get very heavy and almost didn't catch his hand snake around her waist. She was reaching her own hand up to place it on Chat's shoulder feeling her heart pound loudly in her chest.

"Marinette!" called a woman's voice from downstairs.

Marinette reeled back from Chat Noir letting out a scream. "AHHH! Uhhh, y-yeah, Mom? W-what's up?" nervousness laced her voice. She and Chat stared at each other, wide-eyed, waiting for a reply.

"It's 9:30, hun! Don't stay up too late!"

"O-okay mom! Thanks!"

Silence filled the room as the two of them tried to process what _almost_ happened.

"I-I'm gonna go," announced Chat, avoiding eye contact.

Marinette nodded and watched the boy run up her stairs and disappear to the balcony.

 **2 hours before...**

"You can't be serious," grumbled Plagg, taking a bite out of Munster cheese.

"I acted like an idiot, Plagg! My Chat Noir side came out and I embarrassed her!" Adrien thew his arms up in the air before falling onto his bed. "She probably hates me now."

Plagg continued eating his cheese having no sympathy for his sulking friend. "Aww, is the poor boy frustrated because he embarrassed the girl he likes?" he said mockingly.

Adrien jumped out of bed and snatched the kwami in his hand. "I don't like her that way. She's just a friend."

"Whatever you say. Can you let go of me now? You made me drop my cheese."

Adrien rolled his eyes and let go of Plagg before sitting down in his desk chair.

Plagg sighed and flew over to Adrien, hovering in front of him. "Well if you are worried so much why don't you just go over there?"

"Are you serious?" blurted out Adrien, quickly leaning forward almost hitting the kwami. "I can't go over there now, Plagg! I'll make an even bigger fool out of myself. Plus, she probably doesn't even want to see me. I mean, you saw the look on her face," Marinette's angry face popped into his mind causing him to fall back into his chair, groaning. "I really messed up this time."

"Big deal. The only thing you really need is cheese," Plagg swooned at the cheese in his arms before taking another bite.

Adrien ignored him, sighing again. A few seconds went by before he suddenly popped up out of the chair. "I got it!" he exclaimed. "Plagg! CLAWS OUT!"

"Oh no! I didn't even get to finish my cheeeese-" Plagg's voiced faded as he was sucked into the ring.

 **Present Time...**

Marinette stared at the balcony door, shocked. Tiki tried calling her a couple of times but the image of her and Chat Noir almost kissing kept playing through her head. Over and over and over again. _'I could feel his breath hit my face. I could feel the heat radiate off his skin. I could-'_

"MARINETTE!" shouted Tiki.

Marinette slowly turned to look at Tiki, still in a daze. "I almost kissed Chat. I almost kissed Chat. I almost kissed Chat. I. ALMOST. KISSED. CHAT. NOIR."

"Marinette, please calm down."

"Calm down!? Tiki how can I calm down!? I almost kissed my partner who I have no feelings for whatsoever but all of a sudden got jittery when he was close to me! I love Adrien! Not Chat, ADRIEN!"

Tiki frowned feeling bad for her friend. "Marinette. Please. Getting worked up isn't going to fix anything."

Marinette sighed and sat down in her chair, spinning to face the kwami. "I'm sorry, Tiki. It's just... I thought I loved Adrien, and don't get me wrong - I do, but when Chat was here I... Well it felt right. Is that bad?"

Tiki flew towards Marinette and gave her shoulder a hug. "There's nothing bad with that at all, Marinette. It's okay to love two people at the same time."

"But he's my partner," she groaned. "I don't even know what he looks like."

"Partner, classmate, tutor, it doesn't matter who it is. The heart will choose anyone to fall in love with."

Marinette hugged Tiki as a tear fell down her face. "What do I do, Tiki?"

Tiki backed away from Marinette deep in thought. "Marinette, there's, um, something I need to tell you."

Marinette wiped the tears that were falling down her face and looked at her kwami concerned. "What's wrong, Tiki?"

 _'Should I tell her this?'_ thought Tiki. She looked at the tears falling from Marinette's eyes and guilt surrounded Tiki's face. She made her decision and gulped as she readied herself to answer.

"Adrien is Chat Noir."

 **Meanwhile...**

"Plagg, claws in."

"Ha!" scoffed Plagg. " _Just a friend._ " he sneered, mocking Adrien's previous comment.

"Don't," Adrien looked down at the ground, frowning. He laid on his bed and couldn't get the image of Marinette out of his head. Her hair, her eyes, her flushed cheeks, her... lips. Adrien yelled out in frustration.

"Jeez, if you wanted to kiss her that bad you should've have."

"I. I don't even know what I want anymore, Plagg. I just found out that Marinette likes me and when I was there, she looked so beautiful. I... I wanted to- NO! I love Ladybug!" Adrien stood on his feet and paced around his room. "Ladybug is the girl of my dreams! I have to stay loyal to Ladybug no matter what!"

"It doesn't really matter anyway," Plagg stuffed his mouth full of cheese.

Adrien halted and gave him a confused look. "What do you mean?"

Plagg shrugged. "Marinette is Ladybug."


End file.
